Angel of Light
by Izzie
Summary: bon, tout compte fait, je remets la première version qui est à chapitre unique: je n'ai vraiment pas d'idée pour les autres chap et je trouve que cette histoire est beaucoup mieux comme cela


L'Adieu de l'Ange

Cette fois-ci, tout est bel et bien terminé.

Nous avons enfin réussi à battre Voldemort, il y a quelques heures.

La paix règne à nouveau sur terre.

Il y a eu beaucoup de morts cette nuit parmi les élèves, c'est vrai, mais ils ont tous été vengés.

Je me tiens assise sur mon lit, à l'infirmerie.

Tout est silencieux car je suis la seule à m'être déjà réveillée.

J'aurai dû appeler madame Pomfresh pour qu'elle vienne m'examiner mais je ne l'ai pas fait.

Je ne peux voir les autres car les rideaux ont été tirés pour nous séparer, mais je sais qu'ils vont bien.

Je suis perdue dans mes pensées.

Je repense aux sept dernières années en leur compagnie.

Sept années de mon existence que jamais je ne pourrai oublier même si je sais que jamais plus je ne reverrai ces lieux ni les personnes qui les occupent.

Sept années que j'ai passées à leur mentir.

Mais maintenant, je sais que je dois tout leur révéler.

J'ai décidé que je leur expliquerai tout dans une lettre.

Je sais, je ne devrais pas faire ça, je devrais leur parler mais je ne me sens pas capable d'affronter leur regard quand ils apprendront tout.

Alors, je choisis la solution de facilité, même si c'est la plus lâche.

Avant de commencer ma lettre, je sors de ma poche une page que j'ai arrachée dans l'un des livres de la bibliothèque.

Une page que j'ajouterais à ma lettre pour qu'ils sachent.

Qu'ils sachent ce que je leur ai caché.

Je prends alors ma plume et un morceau de parchemin qui se trouve sur ma table de chevet et commence à écrire.

Écrire la vérité.

Écrire tout ce que je leur ai caché durant toutes ces années.

Ma plume glisse sans effort sur le papier, je sais exactement ce qu'il faut que je leur dise.

Leur dire la vérité.

Leur dire ce que je ressens. 

Je finis rapidement ma lettre.

Il ne faut surtout pas que quelqu'un voit que je suis réveillée avant que j'ai fini sinon je n'aurais d'autre choix que de tout leur dire en face.

Et je ne le supporterais pas.

Je ferme les yeux et une larme perle sur ma joue, venant s'écraser sur le papier que je tenais encore dans ma main.

Je me maudis, je ne dois pas laisser mes sentiments prendre le dessus.

Quand je les rouvre je voix une femme rousse d'une trentaine d'année à côté de moi.

Elle porte une longue robe blanche, légère, presque transparente.

Elle baigne dans une lumière blanche, brillante.

Elle est magnifique.

Je sais très bien pourquoi elle est là et je lui suis reconnaissante de ne pas m'avoir laissée toute seule.

Je lui souris et elle me rend mon sourire.

Je baisse à nouveau mes yeux vers la lettre que je viens d'écrire et la page de livre que j'ai mise avec.

Je relis ce qui est écrit sur cette page, jaunie par le temps.

_« Dans les histoires qui ont marquées la fin du 17ème siècle dans le monde moldu, celle de la jeune Aurore, princesse du royaume de France, est une des plus tragique._

_Cette fillette, tendre et douce, tomba malade lors de son dixième anniversaire._

_Une maladie qui la tuait à petit feu : La tuberculose._

_Ses parents gardèrent l'espoir qu'elle guérisse, mais la jeune fillette rendit son dernier souffle un peu moins d'un an après le début de sa maladie, plongeant ainsi tout le royaume dans un deuil qui dura longtemps. »_

J'observe ensuite le dessin, fait au fusain qui illustre cette histoire.

Il représente une jeune enfant, d'une dizaine d'année dont le visage d'ange paraît reposer en paix.

On peut deviner que ce portrait de la jeune princesse a été réalisé après sa mort.

Je m'arrache de la contemplation de l'image quand la jeune femme à mes côtés me rappelle que je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps.

Je lui demande de m'accorder encore une minute pour que je puisse relire ma lettre et vérifier que je n'ai rien oublié et que mes explications soient  compréhensibles.

_« Chers amis, chers professeurs,_

_Quand vous lirez cette lettre, je serais déjà partie._

_Mais je vous en supplie, ne partez pas à ma recherche, vous ne me retrouverez jamais._

_Lisez cette lettre jusqu'au bout et vous comprendrez tout._

_Je ne pouvais rester plus longtemps parmi vous car ma place n'est pas sur la terre._

_Vous vous demander certainement de quoi je suis entrain de parler mais il faut que vous sachiez que je ne suis pas celle que je prétends être depuis sept ans._

_Je ne suis même pas une sorcière, je suis un ange._

_Vous ne me croirez certainement pas mais je vous jure que c'est la vérité._

Dieu m'a jeté un sort pour me permettre de vieillir parce que vous auriez découvert la vérité si je n'avais pas changer en sept ans.

Mais sachez que j'avais vraiment onze ans lorsque je suis devenue un ange.

Je vous ai attaché ci-joint une page d'un livre pour que vous compreniez qui j'étais vraiment.

J'ai été envoyée ici pour vous guider, sans que vous vous en rendiez compte, jusqu'au moyen de vaincre Voldemort et aussi pour que la haine régnant entre tout le monde soit à jamais effacée.

Mais maintenant c'est fait, par conséquent, ma mission est terminée et je dois repartir d'où je viens.

On m'a toujours dit qu'un ange ne devait jamais s'attacher au gens qu'il doit aider et maintenant que je ressens la douleur que ça me fais de devoir vous quitter, je comprends pourquoi.

Je n'aurais jamais dû me lier autant à vous, mais comment rester au côté de quelqu'un pendant sept ans sans s'attacher à lui ?

J'aimerais tant rester ici, avec vous, mais je ne suis autorisée à rester sur terre plus longtemps.

Je voulais juste vous dire que jamais je ne pourrais vous oublier et que ces années resteront parmi les plus belles de mon existence.

Je sais que j'aurais dû vous parler mais je n'en ai pas eu le courage.

Sachez que je veillerais toujours sur vous de là-haut.

Je vous aime tous

Adieu »

Mon récit est très clair, ils comprendront.

J'ajoute ma signature au bas de ma lettre et ensuite, je me retourne vers la jeune femme qui me regarde toujours en silence.

Elle remarque que des larmes coulent sur mes joues et elle me prend délicatement dans ses bras en me consolant.

- Tu as fais ce qu'il fallait, maintenant il faut partir. Les autres sont déjà entrain de se réveiller.

Elle a raison, j'entends des bruits de draps. 

Je dois partir immédiatement.

- Merci d'être venue me chercher Lily…

Lily se contente de me sourire et elle me prend la main.

Une lumière blanche nous enveloppe et je me sent monter jusqu'au ciel.

J'en profite pour regarder une dernière fois l'école dans laquelle j'ai passé ces sept dernières années.

Maintenant moi, Aurore, connue de mes amis sous le nom d'Hermione Granger, suit de retour dans le royaume des cieux.

**FIN**


End file.
